warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I -- Archive II -- Archive III -- Archive IV -- Archive V -- Archive VI Berrytail stared coldly at Brambleshadow and Jaystorm's franking, feeling like the training could very well go better. 01:21 Fri Jan 2 Frostfang watched as Eaglefrost finally entered the dark forest. "Took you long enough" he muttered. "Well..." "I didn't ask for your opinion!" Frostfang interrupted, hissing. "Now hurry up!" Eaglefrost reluctantly nodded and followed the intimidating tom.Meerkatpaw (talk) 05:13, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash growled as a mouse darted pass her paws. "Stupid vermin!" She hissed. Patch (talk) 17:54, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Lionstar flexed his claws, thinking of a cat to mentor Fishstream and Volcanopaw, if possible. 01:44, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang led Eaglefrost to the clearing he found. The black tom looked around, then stared at Eaglefrost.Meerkatpaw (talk) 01:16, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Musedash dashed up to Lionstar. " Will you help me practice?" --Patch Lionstar barred his fangs in warning to show he was in no mood for slackers. "Buzz off before I make you fade, train yourself, you scum!" Roared the massive red lion-like Tom, flexing his dangerous claws. Turning his back away from the she-cat, Lionstar continued to think of a mentor or mentors. 21:06, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Spiderstorm hissed at the large tom, amber eye burning. "Leave her alone. A good ruler would help his subjects, not tell them to leave." The black molly stood with her tail raised in anger, swaying it slightly. — Thu Jan 8 02:58 "I'm thinking of mentors, I'm not here to train cats! I have a job to do, leave me be!" Spat the lion-like leader, his fur spiking. He blinked in surprise as Saplingkit bounced to his paws. "Hey Foster momma! I'mma help Lionstar think of mentors!" 03:23, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Spiderstorm growled under her breath and stopped a little when she saw Saplingkit. Her heart melted at the sight of the young tabby kitten, but then she narrowed her eye at the red tabby. "If you harm her, I'll sort you out myself." — Thu Jan 8 03:39 Lionstar twitched his whiskers, having no fear for the she-cat. He simply gazed down at the joyous bundle of fur who bounced at his paws. He had trained her well, teaching her how to act around Dark Forest cats, so she would stay out of trouble. "I've been raising Saplingkit and teaching her how to keep her nose out of trouble. I may be one of the most famed villainous cats, but I still have a softer spot for kits." With that, Lionstar returned to his den to decide on mentors, Saplingkit on his heels. 04:11, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash lay her gray tabby ears back against her head and hissed. Mousebrain! She hissed thoughtfully. :I'll just go ask Spiderstorm." The gray she-cat walked up to Spiderstorm. "spiderstorm you don't mind trainingme a little do you?" Patch (talk) 17:47, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Spiderstorm spun around with one last sign of anger, a simple snort. She observed the gray tabby named Mousedash. "I suppose so, but I'm not going easy." The black molly sat down with a 'humph'. — Thu Jan 8 20:31 Mousedash nodded. "Okay thanks!" Mousedash lunged at the she-cat.Patch Spiderstorm bared her teeth and lunged at the grey tabby as well, claws extended. — Thu Jan 8 20:50 Lionstar continued his plotting while Saplingkit slept on his tail, snoring softly. Foxfang can be a mentor, she may match Fishstream's bitterness...But Volcanopaw... Lionstar thought, grunting in anger. 21:59, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash hissed when spiderstorm claws made contact with her pelt. Lashing out at spiderstorm ear she claw furiously. Patch (talk) 17:26, January 9, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe one or two of Eaglewing's kits, Darkkit, would be able to be trained?" Mousedash asked Spiderstorm. Patch (talk) 18:09, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang clawed at Eaglefrost's non-nicked ear, hoping to give the tom another tough remiinder of his training. However, the large white tom had dodged it and lunged at him, making the dark forest tom hiss.Meerkatpaw (talk) 07:08, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash hissed and licked her paw. Darkkit seems to be...a well trouble-maker. She thought.--Foxpaw sat on the forest floor. :What is this place?" He asked out loud. Frostfang rolled his eyes at the apprentice. Great another oblivious cat. Just what we need he thought sarcastically.Meerkatpaw (talk) 22:48, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw saw Frostfang and stood. "Hi?" He said confused. "this is the Dark Forest. Since i'm here who will be my Dark Forest mentor?" "I don't know" Frostfang said. "I have my own apprentice to take care of. I think there's a cat who wants an apprentice. Maybe she'll be interested. If not, there's a new cat here. He seems to know a lot."Meerkatpaw (talk) 00:34, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Webspider growled to herself coldly as she limped out of the ditch that Lionstar had tossed her into after defeating her. She was surprised with his skill, which was evil and cruel, inflicting great pain upon her. Gritting her teeth, the black warrior sat down to lick her wounds, her ear stinging with pain, blood trickling down from it and into her eyes. With a quiet snarl, Webspider shook her head, splattering her own dark blood onto the ground. I challenged him, this is my fault. 00:53, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Spiderstorm lay on a branch hanging above Webspider. The ragged molly let out a snort. "Getting beat at your own game huh?" The black molly placed her head on her paws, while her plumy tail hung low from the branch. She watched the other molly intently with her single eye. — Wed Jan 28 00:57 The other black she-cat simply curled her lips, keeping her fur flat and her tail low, her tone flat and nonthreatening. "I thought I could handle it, alright?!" Webspider grumbled as she flattened her ears, partially in embarrassment. 00:59, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Twitching her tail, Spiderstorm sat up slightly. "You'll get him, trust me. Not even the 'big bad Lionstar' wins all the time," Spiderstorm used a mocking tone with her soft smile. — Wed Jan 28 01:01 Webspider lowered her head, tail tip twitching in anger and frustration. "The only thing I really want is Gemcave's heart. I'll killed that cursed Opalgaze if I must!" She hissed silently, flexing her claws as if she was really going to run out and kill the WinterClan she-cat. 01:03, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Slinking down from her higher position, the ghostly figure stepped forward. "Then do it. Don't sit here moaning and groaning about it, go out there kill her and rejoice." Spiderstorm spat, lifting one of her paws to look at. "That's what I did, and now look at me." — Wed Jan 28 01:06 Mousedash flicked her ears at the two toms conversation. "Frostfang, my apologies about our earliest fight. I was wrong. Young apprentice what is your name?" The gray tabby asked. Foxpaw shifted his weight. "Foxpaw. I'm a soon-to-be warrior of SpringClan." He told the gray tabby molly. 01:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Then he'll hate me for life, he'll fine me and kill me! I want her to die on accident, but know it was me, but she'd certainly find her handsome little mate and tell him." Webspider sighed, her eyes shining with frustration. She knew she could never capture Gemcave's heart, but she could always dream, correct?---- Lionstar sat in a dying tree, facing the StarClan border. He wished his daughter would visit him once more, that way he could attempt to make her to join him. 01:11, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash nodded. "I'll mentor you in the Dark Forest ways." She told Foxpaw.--Leafnose watched the new comer and young gray tabby molly. Her amber eyes cold. 01:13, January 28, 2015 (UTC) For the first time in so many moons, Frostfang smiled. "It's alright" he said "I'd like to see how he comes out."Meerkatpaw (talk) 02:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw frowned. "Does Eaglefrost train here too?" 02:17, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang's short lived smile quickly went back to his signature frown. "How do you know?" he asked, then saw the large white tom pad by his side.Meerkatpaw (talk) 02:22, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Tawnystorm sat in the forest, surrounded in a thick blanket of fog. He wasn't solid anymore - rather, you could kind of see through him. It was hard to do though, in the gloomy lighting. The dim light had to hit him just right in order to see the ground beyond him. He was hoping that he'd soon become solid again. He'd have to make a few living cats remember him. How dare they forget! Just because he was an old spirit didn't make him any less terrifying and cruel! He should have stories told about him in the nursery! His name should strike fear into the hearts of all! He shook his head. He only wished he'd made that large of an impact. He'd only killed three cats - Well, probably more, since he'd killed a heavily pregnant queen in the middle of the night once. Oops. Still, he really wanted to be remembered and feared! After all, what use was it being cooped up in The Place Of No Stars if he wasn't? 02:24, 01/28/2015 "Well he is right there." Foxpaw smirked. 02:25, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang smirked back, then looked to Eaglefrost. "Your timing's getting better" he said, then looked to Foxpaw. "I believe you know him?"Meerkatpaw (talk) 02:29, January 28, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah. He's a warrior of SpringClan." Foxpaw stated. 02:35, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash sighed. "Okay Foxpaw follow me." She told the dark ginger tabby tom. 02:43, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Spiderstorm stood near Webspider, her gaze softening on the younger warrior. "Now I don't entirely understand your love of Gemcave, I find toms other than my dear Ternwhisker to be absolute fox-hearts. That's how I came to be here, once again. But look, there are better cats than him out there. Trust me, he's got nothing on some of the other warriors around." The battle-scarred cat sat down and offered a paw to the other cat. "How about we go torment some living cats? Something to make you feel better?" Mousedash demonstrated a few battle moves to Foxpaw. Foxpaw followed attempting each move. 02:51, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang looked to Eaglefrost. "Your training's getting just as good as your timing's getting. Come on, we're trying something new." Eaglefrost nodded, then followed him.Meerkatpaw (talk) 05:02, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Foxstorm chuckled and watched Eaglefrost with humor. 18:13, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Eaglefrost smiled to the new warrior, then remembered that his own son would be a warrior some time soon. He continued to follow Frostfang until they reached somewhere else.Meerkatpaw (talk) 02:54, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Foxsotrm chuckled and followed Mousedash. 17:33, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang looked around, smiling as he saw the open space. "We need space like this for these moves" he said. Eaglefrost nodded.Meerkatpaw (talk) 05:06, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash smiled at Frostfang and Eaglefrost. 18:25, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang smiled back to Mousedash. She's not so bad after all he thought, then turned to his apprentice. "So, enjoyed your lesson?" he asked. Eaglefrost nodded, trying not to show his wounds.Meerkatpaw (talk) 05:54, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash smiled and padded over to Foxstorm. "What?" She asked coldly. "I can't be a Dark Forest cat!" He said. "I can't kill others." Fine! She thought. "Leave." Turning away she sat a few feet from Eaglefrost and Frostfang. Frostfang's cute. She thought. 17:08, March 12, 2015 (UTC) The Queen sat in her usual willow tree, right above the clearing where the new trainees came for the first time. She sat and watched as more and more new faces came each day, and only took apprentices when she saw a cat that stood out from the rest, whether it be in cunning, size, or heritage. She had taken on Elmstar, she had taken on Risingstar, StarClan's little hero, and she had even taken on the niece of her daughter, Reedstar, whom she hated. With reincarnations in StarClan starting to become rampant, Risingfeather knew she had to strike at some point, and be wary of each new kit born: one could be Reedstar, one could be Marshshade, one could be another enemy. She waited as a clump of light gathered in the center of the clearing, to show that a cat was entering. It glowed bright and brighter until the shape of a cat took place, and all of the light vanished, leaving a small, round, stubby-tailed apprentice in the center of the clearing with wide, scared eyes. Risingfeather narrowed her eyes as a pleased smile came over the Queen's face, knowing this was a good chance at continuing her path of destruction. Welcome, Gullpaw. Meanwhile, Gullpaw, the young WinterClan apprentice, had no idea where she was or how she got there. She remained crouched down, and did slow, quiet circles, to watch all sides of her. She was terrified and felt cold and knew this couldn't possibly be a good place. To top that all off, she didn't see any other cat nearby. Would someone come save her? 17:20, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash looked up to see Gullpaw. She somewhat felt sorry for the cat. "What's your name youngen?" She asked the WinterClan cat. 17:22, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Gullpaw jumped in the air as she heard a cat speak, not sure where to look. She spun rapidly until she spotted the tabby that had suddenly appeared, and allowed herself to calm down a little: this cat didn't look too mean. "I-I'm Gullpaw," she squeaked out, flattening her ears "I'm Guppystar's daughter. Who are you?" 17:26, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Softly she told the Gullpaw who she was. "I'm Mousedash. Your in the Dark Forest." She said, laughing lightly. 'welcome to the home of all evil." She told Gullpaw. Leafnose glared at Mousedash and Gullpaw. What does the Dark Forest see in her? 17:29, March 12, 2015 (UTC) "E-evil?" Gullpaw squeaked out, backing away from the she-cat. "I don't wanna be here...I can't be here! I need to go home!" she yowled, looking even more terrified than before. Risingfeather narrowed her eyes and leapt down from her tree, teleporting next to her great-granddaughter and calmly wrapping her tail around her shoulders. "Evil? Don't listen to her," she cooed, flashing a brief glare at Mousedash as she led the small tortoiseshell to the side. "This is StarClan's training grounds..you remember those stories of Risingstar?" she asked Gullpaw, who nodded warily. "StarClan takes their destined warriors and have them train here to better lead their clans...I trained Risingstar myself, and brave Elmstar was my apprentice too. I'm here to train you," she stated convincingly, and Gullpaw's eyes lit up. "Really? You can teach me?!" she meowed excitedly, relaxing a lot more. "Of course!" purred Risingfeather, flattening her ears as she lowered her voice. "But you can't tell anyone. Not even your brothers, not even Guppystar. No one must know. Risingstar kept his secret, so in order to be great, so must you!" 21:54, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash glared at Risingfeather. OKay then! She sat licking her paws and watching the two calmly. 21:57, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Larchcloud woke up in The Dark Forest, she recalling being so scarred when she came here, but now she kinda welcomed it as has her second home. She glanced around, searching for Fogface or The Queen. Fogface was kinda a goof, but he was pleasant cat to hang out with. However, Larchcloud had mad respect for The Queen, just something about her made Larchcloud feel like yes, she is definitely a cat she would need as an ally. Swiggty Swonger, I summon thee donger . * ･ ｡ﾟ☆━੧༼ •́ ヮ •̀ ༽୨ 21:59, March 12, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Frostfang rolled his eyes. StarClan's training ground, yeah right. If Eaglefrost thought about that, I would give him a scar on his nicked ear! he thought, then felt a very small amount of sympathy for Mousedash.Meerkatpaw (talk) 03:10, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Gullpaw hesitated for a moment, before nodding vigorously. "I can keep a secret. How often will I come here?" Risingfeather smirked, lowering her tail. "Every night until you've proven to me, the head of StarClan, that you've earned some breaks, and then it'll be whenever I see fit." The tiny tortoiseshell nodded, puffing out her chest a little. "Does this mean I have a destiny?" "To be the greatest leader WinterClan has ever seen...greater than your mother, greater than your grandfather, greater than your grandmother, and even greater than Snow herself! You will be the best leader the clans have ever seen," Risingfeather cooed, her voice silky as she weaved lies into the apprentice's mind. "You may call me The Queen, and you may go home for tonight to sleep. I'll see you again tomorrow night, and be prepared to start your training." Gullpaw nodded, watching as Risingfeather and her surroundings grew fainter and fainter, until she was enveloped in the warm darkness of sleep, back in her nest in WinterClan. Back in the Dark Forest, however, Risingfeather was mentally patting herself on the back. This was the perfect way to take down Reedstar's will, having tricked her very own granddaughter! Plus, Risingfeather could sense a much, much, much older spirit inside of the tortoiseshell: some ancient, regal cat was living inside of her, and Risingfeather was going to use any chance she had to twist the spirit's young body into something that she could control. Dominating the clans and getting her revenge would be easy if she could get full power over whatever was living inside the shell of Gullpaw. Pleased with her doing for the night, Risingfeather turned around to look at the cats who had circled the clearing to watch her put on a show for the new trainee. "Get back to work," she snapped at them, dismissing all of the cats with a sharp lash of her night-black tail. The former medicine cat began her walk to the trianing grounds, to ensure that her dirty work was being fulfilled. 03:21, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang padded off, unhappy with being bossed around. Well, I won't stand a chance against them he thought, then licked his paw.Meerkatpaw (talk) 03:38, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash looked up to see a mad Frostfang. Curious she clled him over. "What's wrong?" She asked. 16:44, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang padded over to the she cat, then though it over a little. He then crouched down so the other cats couldn't hear him. "I hate that we have to be led. I hated being led in a clan, but this is worse! The only thing good about this place is nearly every cat being torn apart. Now I have to "get back to work" or something like that. Tell anyone and I claw you to shreds" he snarled, then padded back into the forest, scowling under his breath.Meerkatpaw (talk) 05:39, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash frowned. "Frostfang! Wait!" She blushed. Oh Dear! I'm falling for Frostfang! She thought. "Foxstorm isn't coming back. He decided the Dark Forest isn't for him. Now that he has a mate." She said her amber eyes looked past the snowy tom. Almost embarrassed. 16:10, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang looked back, a bit sorry for Mousedash. "Hey, maybe you can get another apprentice" he said, feeling very unusual. What is this feeling? he thought.Meerkatpaw (talk) 22:48, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash stepped closer to him. "I doubt it. It would've been nice to train Gullpaw." She said as her insides fluttered. Stop! He doesn't feel the same way! 22:57, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Lionstar rolled his eyes at the two, his massive claws raking again the bark of a dying tree. Idiots, the Dark Forest is no place for disgusting romance. They can take that fox-dung to StarClan! He thought, tail tip twitching in annoyance. 02:12, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I'll agree with you there Lionstar," Spiderstorm meowed as she appeared, seeing the disgusted look on his face. Nodding her head softly as she sat down near him. She may not of liked the leader all that much, but she had to deal with him one or the other. — Sat Mar 21 02:16 Lionstar twitched his ear, ceasing his claw-sharpening. "It irritates me that these cats only look at their love interests here...This is the land of revenge, not love." He muttered. The lion-like tom never had good experience with love, he killed one of his mates, and the other had been cheating on him just for his attention. 02:17, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah honestly if you wanna love someone, just rock up back in the world of the living." Spiderstorm gave a soft chuckle, as who was she to say anything like that. She did revive herself for revenge but went the other direction. "But no here it's just out of place to be honest." The black molly drew a paw over her ear. — Sat Mar 21 02:21 Larchcloud found herself falling asleep and waking up in The Dark Forest. Hey at least, she wouldn’t find herself being surround with all these she-cats mooning over toms, right? She grunted as she got up, her hind leg must have fallen asleep on her, again. Pain shooting up her leg as she limped around the Dark Forest, she caught glimpse of Frostfang and Mousedash, really, even here, she didn’t even look disgusted, she was annoyed. Larchcloud snorted and continued to seek out at least the Queen or Fogface. “I can’t believe it, even when I’m sleeping, I can’t escape all these molly and tom romances,” she muttered under her breath. Swiggty Swace, I summon thee Ace . * ･ ｡ﾟ☆━੧༼ •́ ヮ •̀ ༽୨ 02:34, March 21, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Mousedash smiled at Frostfang. "Well at least you have Eaglefrost." She told her friend. 16:29, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Great StarClan they're annoying." Lionstar muttered as he flattened his ears, glancing at the two flirting cats. "Who let them in here?" He scowled with a roll of his eyes, his tail tip twitching in annoyance. 16:31, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit looked around confused. "Where am I?" He asked confused. Looking up he saw a lion-like tom. "Who are you?" He asked Lionstar. Is this the Dark Forest? I hope the lion-like tom will mentor me! Darkkit looked up at Lionstar bravely. 01:48, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Shadowforce noticed Darkkit suddenly appear in front of Lionstar. He wanted to cry out in exasperation- there was another dumbass cat joining the Dark Forest, presumably to train. Unless that cat accidentally found his way into the clan. He picked the black kit up by his scruff, and took him away from the leader. This was no time for somebody like Darkkit to suddenly barge into a conversation, especially when it includes that cat. 02:01, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Risingfeather strode over to Lionstar and Spiderstorm, dipping her head to acknowledge the two as she sat down next to them. "These newbies are killing me inside..one death was enough for me," the former medicine cat scowled, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. She stayed for a few more minutes, before spotting Larchcloud's tabby pelt in the field. "That's my apprentice..I have to go." Getting up, the molly vanished back into the shadows as she moved towards the AutumnClan warrior. She appeared behind the she-cat, resting her tail gently on her shoulder. "Looking for me?" she sneered, flattening her ears. 02:08, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstar stared at Shadowforce carrying the kit away and just remained emotionless as usual, "Try not to throw that into any water," he mewed, his voice remaining edgy. His white fur had become streaked with slime and who-knows-what since coming back here, so he needed much washing. 02:32 Wed Mar 25 Darkkit struggled when he noticed a large white tom watching him. "Hey! Put me down!" Darkkit batted at Shadowforce as he struggled vehemently. "Put me down! I can tear you to shreds!" He argued. 03:25, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Shadowforce blatantly ignored Darkkit's complaints as he headed deeper into the forest. He then dropped the cat, scoffing at his words. "You're like, a kit. You can't tear a full grown, fully trained former deputy to shreds." He cocked his head. "What are you even doing here? Did you get lost or something? Do you have a death wish?" 04:15, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit snarled. "I wanna be the best there is! I wanna help defeat the StarClan scum." The black tom said his green gaze piercing Shadowforce. "I wanna be taught by the best fighter and killer!" Darkkit lashed his tail. 04:28, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Is he ok? Shadowforce stared at Darkkit unamusingly. "Child, you're too young. I'll get you a trainer when you're older. What you are doing right now will get you killed before you can be the best fighter and killer." He quickly added, "You filthy, unworthy kitten." The tabby almost pitied the kit for being so eccentric with the idea of killing. Shadowforce actually hated the Dark Forest, but it was not like he was willing to join StarClan after what happened to him, anyways. He assumed that Darkkit would feel the same. "The best cats here are already training several cats. Really, if you'd rather not be killed already by one of the leader's trainees, it'd be a good idea to go to somebody who's not training anybody at all at the moment." Juniperclaw kicked a tree. 05:15, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit nodded. "Couldn't you train me?" He asked. His green eyes narrowed. 05:19, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay